


Outtakes

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mini oneshots, scraps of ideas that I'm throwing all into one Ao3 multichapter because none of you can stop me.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	1. the time we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops, all self-image insecurities!

"I always worry you're going to find someone else, you know?" Nik laughs, apropos of nothing. Gwen feels her smile and her stomach drop. "Someone more handsome, more smarter, acts better, someone who's into all the art and fashion stuff that you like," he rambles on, staring into the amber liquid in his glass. "I always wonder how much time left I have with you, and how I can squeeze every last drop of it out before I stop being fun or someone else comes along."

Nikolaj lolls his head to the side now, not even looking aware that he's saying all of this _out loud_. He smiles so tenderly and wistfully at her that she wouldn't think anything was wrong, were it not for the terrible things he's saying that stab at her heart like knives.

"I wouldn't blame you, or be surprised. I'm boring. Dorky. Kinda simple. The only thing I have going for me is my "beautiful" looks-- I mean, fuck, God knows why you or anyone likes my giant bobble-head or my toucan-beak nose, or my stupid dinner plate ears _or_ the ugly little-- what is it called in English-- _vorter_ on my face, but I'm glad _you_ do, Gwen. I like us. You're smart and talented and pretty. I'm glad we fuck. It's fun. For me, anyway," he trails off, pouring another glass full for himself. She trembles as she gets to her feet and strides over to him, snatching the drink from his hand.

"You've had enough, Nik."

He looks up at her, frowning in concern.

"What's up, Gwen?" he slurs, "Are you upset? Shit, did I say something stupid again?"

" _Stop that_. You don't say stupid things, Nik. You don't-- _bore_ me or whatever the hell you think I think of you, I--"

"You're upset."

" _Yes!_ God, who wouldn't be, listening to their friend speak so poorly about themselves? Nik--"

"I'm your friend?"

"Stop-- interrupting me, you ridiculous man. You're my friend," she says, kneeling at his feet, "and I don't want you to think all that about yourself."

_Least of all because I love you,_ Gwen thinks, the words sticking in her throat because she can't put her heart out there. Not yet. Nikolaj huffs a laugh.

"You're a good person, Gwen. I'm glad I love you."

He realises what he says at the same time she does.

"N-- No, wait. I'm sorry. That was-- Uh, forget it," he stammers, sobering up immediately.


	2. worst case scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nikolaj overthinks

Nikolaj doesn't feel the knots in his stomach until he's sitting at his LA home, his hand one gold ring lighter.

He felt free when he stepped out of the lawyer's offices, saying goodbye to Nukâka who refused to look his way. He felt free even as he said goodbye to the home that he spent two decades in, raising his two precious daughters. Nikolaj felt especially excited when he'd received a "see you there" and a string of emojis in reply from Gwendoline, a text he revisited on the way from LAX all the way home.

He'd unpacked and showered in short order, then as he sat on the bed reviewing his evening reservations on his phone, he felt it all sink in.

Nikolaj isn't weighed down by anything now, for certain. He feels weightless, drifting. No anchor to the ground, wafting in the great unknown. He has his sights set on a destination, but now he doubts that he'll even get there. He's been waiting for this for years-- separating from Nukâka, telling--

Telling Gwen that he could be entirely, wholly hers. And now he isn't even sure if she wants him to be.

Being with her is fun. It's light, and sexy, and invigorating, and it kept him going through five seasons of bullshit from Dan and David wrecking the character he played and adored. Nukâka never cared-- she never took the time to watch the show. She was busy with the girls, with her own artistic pursuits, her own career-- to this day he doesn't know how much of that is true and how much of it is simply excusing her utter indifference towards his interests. Gwen, on the other hand. Gwen laughed with him, talked the books with him, argued character motivations with him. She engaged him and praised his work, and after fifteen or so years of mild reaction to anything he did, she was intoxicatingly refreshing.

He's in love with her. He knows it's truer than the intense infatuation that he had with Nukâka, because he's had years to think about it, to see the worst of her in private, and to want to come back to her after it all.

It hasn't occurred to him until now that she might not feel the same.

Against his will, Nikolaj's mind calls up the night they had four years ago, when he told her that he could leave his wife for her. Make the missing ring a permanent thing, go full-time. She'd panicked and told him not to do drastic things just because he was in a post-orgasm haze.

He hadn't the heart to tell her he'd been wishing it was her ring on his finger ever since they started their illicit... _thing_.

Those words are what he fixates on now, turning them over in his head like a marble. She still-- she still continued on with him, he argues. Gwen is still seeing him in secret. She wants him too, surely. She has her... open thing with Giles, and she might not even want to be exclusive with him. Gwen had only told him not to leave his wife and child for her, she never said that she would stop seeing him because of them.

Fuck. _God_.

He feels like he's made a huge mistake.

His phone buzzes with an incoming call, and he jumps, nearly dropping it. When he answers, her voice warms him through and shocks him cold in equal measure.

"Hey, darling," Gwendoline greets, cheerful but subdued like she always does. Because she doesn't want to be caught.

"H-- Hey. What's up?" he replies, silently cursing the shake in his voice.

"Nik? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Oh, it really shouldn't hurt as it does to hear that.

"Nothing! Nothing. Just... Tired. Jetlag, you know."

"Mm... Are we on for dinner tonight, then? I don't want to drag you out if you're tired."

"Yeah, yeah I can still do dinner. Did... did you have other plans?" he asks, past the pounding lump in his throat.

"No, not at all. I... just missed hearing your voice, that's all."

It's so funny, how she has his whole heart in her hands like this. For her to crush at any moment, or fill with elation just like this.

"Me too," he tries not to croak.

"Take care, Nik. I'll see you later. _Mwah_ ," she coos cheerfully, ending the call.

He sits there listening to the dial tone for a while. Longer than he remembers. Nikolaj feels excited and aches at the same time. He should tell her. About the divorce. Set his heart forward for her again, and see if she crushes it.

He's not sure that he'll survive that.

\--

Later, at ten past eight, they're about done with dinner when she gets that _look_ in her eye. The one that promises a night full of heat and sweaty skin and sighs in his ear, the one that gets him half-hard in an instant.

"Should I come up for a nightcap?" he says lowly, softening his eyes the way he knows she loves. She reaches for his hand, setting his whole body alight with desire.

"Oh-- Maybe not at the hotel. Giles-- you know."

_Fuck. Right._ The water doused over him leaves him cold and burned out.

"Oh. Um."

"We can go to yours, silly. I've missed you," Gwen says, smiling tenderly at him and driving a chisel into his chest. Nik smiles back, putting all his years of acting to use. It's so domestic, so loving, so simple, and he is sick with wanting over it. He needs to know-- if she could love him back as much as he loves her. _She_ needs to know, of his divorce. That he's free. For her to take, or to break.

Nikolaj opens his dry mouth. She looks concerned, and curious.

"I, um."

He's so afraid of the answer. If he doesn't have Gwen, he doesn't have his girls' smiling faces to go home to, either. Not his two adorable dogs, or his home country, or the house that he's lived in forever and knows like the back of his hand.

"I--"

Gwen starts to look afraid, herself, of what he'll say. She looks around them, seeing if anyone is watching-- _they aren't, he made sure it was private_ \-- then turns back to him with a tremulous smile.

_You're leaving me for her? That blonde that's nearly ten years younger than you? Fine. You two can be self-centered, praise-obsessed bastards together. I'll laugh, Nikolaj, the day she leaves_ **_you_ ** _for someone younger than you are. When she decides you're old and ugly, like me. If she's even half as smart as she pretends to be-- When she's tired of your airheaded bullshit and your pretty face, she'll dump you. You'll regret thinking with your cock then._

Nikolaj's head spins. Gwen will say no, he knows that now. Giles is here with her, and _Nikolaj_ \--

Nikolaj dresses like a hobo, without thinking about what he throws on. He doesn't understand art, or Shakespeare, or the music she loves. She's always called him ridiculous, and disappointing, and said that she wouldn't miss a day of his pathetic pigtail-pulling. Gwen is too bright, too vibrant, too--

He sees the pity in her smile, the way she rubs the finger without the ring on it. She's already thinking of how to let him down gently.

God, he loves her so, _so_ much.

"I'm not up to it, tonight. Yeah? I-- I'm really out of it, Gwendoline. I'm sorry. We uh, we'll catch up next time," he says, standing to his feet in a rush and snatching his hand away. Turning unsteadily, he weaves his way through the restaurant and hunts down his wallet in his jacket pockets, trying to keep ahead of her long legs and her quiet calling after him. He ducks in front of a serving cart before it stops to clear a table and it buys him enough time to hurriedly pay and leave.

It's a good thing he didn't drive here-- He'd hate to have left her without a ride.

"Nikolaj!" he hears, before shutting the door to some cab he hailed down, and he flatly tells the driver where to go, resolutely avoiding looking out the window.

He doesn't remember much else, only how tightly he held himself together and how he turned off his phone when it almost buzzed out of his hands as she called him. He remembers leaving it on the coffee table before falling into bed and staring at the ceiling, counting the painful thuds in his chest until he falls asleep.


	3. face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik and Gwen film a romcom with her as the lead, but he's not her love interest

"What-- Nikolaj!"

"What?" he says, startled. Gwendoline swats his arm.

"I thought _you_ were going to be Louis! You said you'd be working with me again, you liar."

"I am!" he defends, fighting the wave of giddy hope that she wants to kiss him instead of the fresh-faced co-star he's cast opposite her. "I'm your producer!"

Gwen feigns looking scandalized, hugging herself and eyeing him warily.

"You just want to keep me nude for all the sex scenes you have planned, you pervert. I've seen you and Jessica Chastain's tweets!"

Nikolaj's brain is flooded with the thoughts of her milky skin on display, like Brienne's was in front of the fire, in the Harrenhal baths, like it was in her instagram selfie on the set of _In Fabric_ , and it takes all his strength to force out a quip in enough time that he doesn't rouse her suspicion.

"I'd never do that. Not if you didn't want it," he manages, dangerously sincere and soft. Nothing else seemed right to say. Gwen looks at him oddly, silent for a long time, and he worries that he's made it weird, or worse, shown his hand.

"Good. We can't have _my_ tits hanging out. It should be the male love interest's. But why couldn't it be yours? You know women all over the world would love that," she prods, putting him back on the spot. Nikolaj shrugs, racking his brains for answers other than _"because I want to be your love interest"_ and _"I don't want to screw up like I always do, and wreck the thing we have"._

As he fiddles with the script, he looks down at it, then back up.

"I'm too old for this kind of movie, I think. If this were around the time of, like, _The Other Woman_ , I would be Louis, but I think it markets the whole subversive thing better if we have a pretty young man falling in love with a strong, older female lead."

"You're not too old," Gwen ponders, staring at his face. "Not by Hollywood standards for men, at least."

"Well, I am for the movie, alright? So, Yuri will be your co-star," he says, wanting to end it there. It comes off too crisply, and he winces at it.

  
  


x

It's almost inaudible, but Gwendoline hears Nikolaj sigh and whisper to the director. She sighs herself, ending the failed take, and the kiss with Yuri.

Yuri knows better than to apologise to her by now, though she can still see him swallowing it as he looks up at her, then the crew. Nikolaj nods at something the director says to him, staring at both actors.

"Yuri, can you--"

God, she really can't deal with another lengthy explanation of "nervous joy" and "tender wanting".

"For God's sake, this is the _fifteenth_ take you've cut short, Nik," she snaps at him, annoyed to all hell. "There's no point being so picky and giving Yuri vague concepts and directions; get over here and _show_ him instead."

Her fury stuns the room, dousing it in an awkward silence that she hates herself for causing, but she doesn't waver. Nikolaj needs to stop being so... _odd_ about what's meant to be a simple kiss. Yuri is hitting all the necessary notes and gestures well enough for a less seasoned actor-- she doesn't know what else Nikolaj expects from him.

Nikolaj gapes a bit like a fish for several seconds, then asks, "I mean-- are you sure?"

"Yes. Get over here."

Yuri steps aside, happy to remove himself from the danger zone, and Nikolaj steps forward to replace him on his mark.

Gwen is struck by how similar the setting, the lighting is to that kiss scene they shared all that time ago. Suddenly, an anxiety wells up in her stomach and her palms go cold. She'll be kissing him again-- or, he'll be kissing her, the same way that Jaime surged forth. It'll be fake, just for the scene, just like it was.

She's regretting her outburst already.

"Francie," he recites, and already his body language is fitting the scene far better than Yuri's ever had. Nervous, certain, determined, all at once. "I came here because-- Because you're the one," he breathes, laughing and a little helpless.

"All the other girls, they're my age and they're pretty, they're rich, sure, but-- but God, I love _you_. Nobody else. That won't change."

"Louis," she says, voice watery, her heart aching with a new pain she didn't know was there.

Nikolaj kisses her as he steps into her space, cradling her jaw like it was porcelain and screwing his eyes shut. Just as nervous, and tenderly wanting as he wanted the character to be. He whispers _"please"_ between hesitant pecks to her lips, waiting for her to break past Francie's last barriers between her hurt and her want for Louis. It comes so naturally, it flows so well, she knows the scene will be golden even as she gives herself over and kisses him back with her hands fisted in his shirt. Still, her body sings for him. Still, she feels herself flush and open her mouth for him, to kiss him back with the wanting that's surging up from in her, from a place she didn't know existed.

She only wishes it was real, shockingly. She wishes Louis was Nikolaj, and that after the director calls _cut_ , she could take him back to their trailer and tell him just how much she's wanted him-- has done since he was there waiting to hug her after the scene with the White Book.


	4. nymphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rating change :^) quickie in a forest. based on [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EcfPPb_XgAQ-P-2?format=jpg)

Hurry, _hurry._

The leaves crunching under their feet mixes with their hushed giggling. A playful growl, then a stifled squeak of delight in response. Nikolaj winds his arms tight around Gwendoline's waist, pulling her back against him before her long legs can carry her away.

"Come here, you," he purrs, baring his teeth against the knob of her pale neck. She hums sensually, jutting her hips back against his crotch. Nik hisses, nipping at her earlobe. "You wore this dress to drive me crazy, didn't you?"

"It's a hot day," she says sweetly, with a smug twist to her lips that says _yes, I did_. Gwen gasps as his fingers skate down over her thighs, their tips peeking under the hem of the dress just so. He grinds against her, rubbing the rough denim bulge on her inner thigh. Her legs spread for him, to show him the tantalising wetness she's left uncovered, in the likely event they wanted to have a little fun on their date. Nikolaj turns her and slips a finger between her labia, gently stroking at the slick heat he finds there with a low groan and a dark look in his eye. Gwen lowers her lashes and leans into his fingers. His other hand comes up to thumb at her nipple through the smooth cotton-- he's always loved how she never wore bras-- and he pouts, wishing he could take his time with her, here in the dappled thicket.

Gwen reaches for his belt, pressing close to kiss him again. He backs her up against a thin trunk. She yanks his shirt from his waistband, the belt from its buckle, and fishes her throbbing prize from his zip. His tongue slicks over hers with a stuttering breath as she strokes him roughly; one, two-- then they pull apart for the grand moment, where he sinks into her clenching cunt bit by bit.

Tight, warm, _perfect_. Gwen mewls quietly, pulling down her neckline to expose her gorgeous pink nipples. Nikolaj bends to suckle at them, bucking into her roughly.

" _Shit!_ Oh _fuck--_ " she whimpers, hooking one leg over his hip. She watches the sunlight turn his lashes and hish stubble golden and blonde, watches the way his tongue laves over her breasts. His fingers dig into her ass, pressing her desperately into his thrusts. Her fingers thread through his hair, pulling him up so she can suck on his tongue. He lets her, bringing one hand between them to thumb at her clit.

Their little forest paradise is just this-- the smell of their sweat, the sounds of their fucking and their skin smacking together, and she regrets that it has to end.

But it'll end spectacularly, she thinks with a grin buried in his shoulder, her arms winding under his and clutching him close. Nikolaj lifts her against the tree, fucking hard into her with harsh grunts and his thumb flying over her swollen pearl. Her toes curl in her heels, her mouth falls open. Closer, closer, higher, _higher._

"Nik, oh God-- _Baby,_ yes! Yes, _yes, yes yesyes--_ "

She arches, then bows, as her orgasm crests over her, from her scalp to her soles, biting into his collarbone through his shirt to muffle her scream. Nikolaj's pace stutters, his cock swelling and then spilling a lovely spread of warmth inside her. He's careful to let her down, the both of them leaning against the tree as they catch their breath. Gwen bites her lip, feeling him drip down her thigh.

As they straighten up-- quickly, because they're not in private, after all-- he pats down his pockets for tissues. Gwendoline simply smiles and pulls a pair of panties from a zip in her handbag, slipping them on. Then she runs a hand through her hair and dons her sunglasses, tipping her head at him.

"Shall we?"


End file.
